Capitol High
by Crazydunn98
Summary: Cato, the superstar jock and top of the pile. Peeta, the straight A student and top of the class. What will happen when Peeta has to tutor Cato? SLASH MALEXMALE So please no flamers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why me? No really, why does everything bad always happen to me? Did I do something in a past life so terrible that I am suffering in this one? It must have been a pretty terrible thing to have to suffer tutoring the most arrogant, pig-headed 'jock' in the school, Cato Derran. And to think that I thought today was going so well, until…

"_Peeta Mellark, please come to the principal's office immediately!" the speaker muffling the voice on the other end. I wonder why the principal wants to see me. I have already seen him about me topping Food Technology; I hope I am not in trouble._

Little did I know, I had a lot more to fear from this visit with the principal. I spent most of my time worrying about what I was in trouble for. Unfortunately nothing could have prepared me for what I was going to hear.

"_Ah, Peeta please come in and sit" the old principal smiled and gestured to a seat in front of his desk nest to, oh no, it can't be. "Hey faggot" Cato smirked "Nice to see your wearing boy's clothes today" hold on, did he just. Ok, yes I am gay why must he insist on announcing it every time I cross paths with him. Does he think it is offensive? Honestly I swear this guy's brain has been inactive for years._

"_Now, now play nice you two, especially you Mr Derran" the principal glared. Cato just shrugged and looked away from him. I sat down wanting to know why I and 'lugnut' over here have been called. "So, Peeta I presume you are curious as to know why you have been called." He stated_

"_Yes, I hope I am not in trouble" I piped. I could hear Cato mimicking me, I glared at him and he just did a smooch. What is with this guy?_

"_Oh no dear boy, you are one of Capitol Highs finest students" he chuckled "No, the reason you have been called here is because you are to be tutoring Mr Darren to ensure he passes his end of year exams"_

"_What?" I screamed. I could feel my pulse drop at the news; I was to be tutoring Cato the homophobic jerk of a jock._

"_What's your problem, princess?" Cato mocked; I spun around and glared at him._

"_You are my problem you addle brained Neanderthal!" I protested as I turned back to the principal "Please, Mr Snow I cannot tutor Cato. He is a lost cause, I beg of you do not force me to tutor him"_

"_Please, Mr Mellark" Snow raised his hand to stop me "I have made my decision; Cato is set to have a full football scholarship once 'if' he graduates from Highschool. I need you to tutor him in English, Math and Food Technology"_

" _But-" I was cut off by Snow before I could even protest_

"_No but, my word is law" and with that we were both escorted out._

Now, here I am with the brute in the library trying to see how much of that brain he can actually use. "So, princess what are you going to teach me first?" Cato grinned as he reclined back on his chair lifting his feet onto the table.

"Well, considering I have been forced to tutor you I thought we could start off with your Essay topic for English and then start on some of your Algebra work, that way-" he cut me off.

"Boring!" he yelled "Come on, were leaving and going to do something fun"

"Wait what?" I was dumbfounded "We can't leave, School hasn't even finished. Besides I need to tutor you and as much as I don't want to Snow said that I have to-" before I knew it he had picked me up and flung me over his shoulder and was heading towards the exit. "HEY! Put me down this instant you great lumbering buffoon! Who do you think you are?"

"Geez, do you ever shut up" Cato stated shutting off my protests "That's better" chuckling he threw me into his car and then drove off.

I sat in silence not wanting to even look at him. How dare he, I thought my life was worse before but now I am being dragged off out of school by this idiot when I am supposed to be making sure he graduates and doesn't come back next year. "What's the matter with you?" he questioned.

"What's the matter? What's the Matter! Oh, I don't know could it be the fact that you are dragging me away from school? Or could it be that I am stuck with you until the end of the year to make sure your stupid ass doesn't fail the exams?" I shouted furiously at him. He just continued to drive not looking at me so I continued "You know you have bullied me ever since I came out, I don't even know why? I have never done anything bad towards you, hell I had never even talked to you before you came up and began to taunt me" Cato was still silent "And to think I used to like yo-" I shoved my hands over my mouth. He bullies me now what is he going to do now that he has heard what I have said.

Cato swerved in his car and stopped "What did you just say?" he glared at me, his eyes piercing right into my head.

"I-I uh… well y-you see I" I was stuttering like a fool. I was scared as to what was going to happen, I was in a car with him if he wanted too he could easily beat the crap out of me and then throw me out on to the sidewalk.

"Get out" he said in a very dark tone so quite I could barely make it out.

"Wait, what? I can't get out here, I don't even know where we are my house could be miles away.

"Get out!" he shouted "I don't want some faggot with the hots for me in my car!"

I didn't want to know where this was going to go, he looked like he was about to explode with anger. I jumped out of the car and he speed off down the road. I had no idea where we were, this was turning out to be a fantastic day.

**So, what you guys think! I feel like I have gone too stereotypical with Cato by making him the sexually confused Jock. I am not sure how many of you have watched Degrassi but I am writing them kinda like the Ziley storyline. But yeah hope you guys enjoy, also I apologise for the fact I have not updated Silent Secrets. I am suffering from Writers Block so PM any ideas from where to go from Chapter 4, the more help I get the better. Oh, also write in either the Reveiws or PM me about this but I have written a Prologue for my Kingdoms AU which is going to be called 'Peeta and the Prince' and I was wondering if you want me to post it on here. It's just because it has a huge backstory to it, so yeah I am just wondering.**

**Crazydunn98 xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, I like to think of myself as a very optimistic person. I like to try and find the bright side of any situation but there was no bright side to this dark hell I have been stranded in. After Cato left me in god knows where I tried to find my way back to familiar territory. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because I ended up in Panems red light district nicknamed District 13 due to only the unlucky ever ending up here. I must have also spent a good amount of time trying to find my way home because the Sun was beginning to set. Well, nice to see that it can't get any worse.

Walking along I saw that the street was lined by brothels, liquor stores and strip clubs, the road being lit by that familiar passionate red colour. I still had no idea where I was but I didn't want to stick around here so the sooner I got out the better.

"Hey there" said a voice coming from one of the dark alleyways, it sounded oddly familiar "Looking for a little fun" she piped again.

Oh god, I had run into a prostitute. "Umm, n-no thanks y-you see I-" I was cut off when she tackled me and pushed me against a wall, why does this happen to me?

"Peeta?" I heard her say with an inquisitive tone "Peeta, is that you? What are you doing here?" I squinted to try and adjust to the light in the area only to see.

"Katniss?" I squeaked "Katniss, what are you doing here it isn't safe for someone like you here" Katniss is, was one of my friends in middle school. She stopped talking to me once we started Highschool. It wasn't for any other reason than the fact we grew apart. She is an athletic person and I am a bookworm.

She gave off a chuckle "By the looks of it, I am taking better care of myself than you" she smiled "bedsides I am safer than you, this is my turf"

"Wait, you work out here? In District 13? Why?" I questioned. What was she doing, selling herself she is way better than that. What has happened since middle school?

"I think the real question is why you are here?" Katniss cocked an eyebrow "I wouldn't have taken you to be the sleazy type"

"I-I-I'm lost" I stuttered "I was in the Car with Cato and-" I was cut off by Katniss

"Wait? Cato? As in lugnut jock Cato?" Katniss questioned "What were you doing with him?"

"I was supposed to be tutoring him, but the oaf threw me out of the car because I like-"I stopped myself and stood there in silence. Was I about to say I like him? No, I used to like him and it wasn't for too long. I most certainly do not like him.

"Because you like him?" Katniss asked "I thought you had higher standards than that Peeta"

"I don't think you are the best person to be judging me for my standards" I replied

"Ok, ok. Geez when did you become such a bitch" I pouted at her words "Ok, well come with me. I am about to finish up early, I can get you a ride back to yours"

"Umm, ok" I said as we began to walk down the road together "and I didn't mean to say that, I am sure you have your reasons and-"

"Peeta, it's fine" she said without a tone of emotion "I'll update you when we get to the club"

The Club? Why do I feel like things are going to get a whole lot worse?

**So! I have no idea why I went with Katniss being a Hooker. BUT OH WELL! WE SHALL ROLL WITH IT! I am still sorry about 'Silent Secrets' I did get a great idea though to sell Peeta which could mean a return very soon. **

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable, being able to see Katniss in a very revealing dress that left nothing to the imagination or walking through the dark and grimy alleys of District 13. Katniss walked these alleys like she had walked them many times before, how long had she been working here?

"So, Katniss" I pipe trailing behind her "Why are you working as a Hooker in District 13?"

"Gee Peeta" she said laced with sarcasm "Nice to see you too, how have you been?"

"I am serious, I mean what happened? Have your parents lost their jobs or something?" I said trying to find out some more answers.

Katniss stopped halfway down the alley and turned on her heel to face me. Here head was down and she was staring at the grimy floor. "My father had an accident and died in hospital, my mother hasn't taken it well and she spends all day in bed so I have to provide for Prim" she said darkly.

I was shocked "Wait, What?" I didn't know what to say "I-I am so sorry, but I mean a job lik-" I was cut off.

"I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE!" she screamed at me tears welling up in her eyes "I-I don't want to do this but, i-it's the fastest way to make money and I can't do much else"

"K-Katniss, I d-d-didn't mean it like that" I was stuttering again (I need to learn to control that)

"Peeta. It's fine, just come on" she said wiping her tears and spinning back around "Such a bitch Peeta"

"I'm sorry Katniss, I-I-"

"Have you always had that stutter?" she interjects "I don't remember you having that when we were younger"

"Uh, w-well I- ummmm" Oh god I cannot say anything properly at the moment

"Hmmmm, come on" she says "The place is right there in front of us"

I look up and see we are heading toward District 13's sleaziest, grittiest and dodgiest club. 'The Hob'

**Sorry for the small chapter! But, unfortunately I have had an Essay taking up a lot of my time. But this is to tie all you guys over. 'Love, Fear and the Games' will be updated tomorrow hopefully. Thank you to all the reviewers! Love ya!**

**Crazydunn98 xoxo**


End file.
